Kiss Me
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU. YxYY. 3 years after Atem left, Yuugi realizes that he has harbored feelings for the pharaoh. Can Tea' help Yuugi realize the extent of his feelings for Atem? Is it too late?


**_Kiss Me_**

_**By Yami Yuugi**_

_**Summary: (One-Shot) Three years after defeating Atem in the ceremonial duel causing the pharaoh to depart, life continues on. Now, Tea figures out that Yuugi has been harboring feelings for the former pharaoh. However, he won't admit it. Now, she works to make Yuugi realize this. But does it even matter?  
**_

_**Warning: shounen ai, YxY, mentions of kissing between this pairing, language, humor, semi-canon towards the series.**_

_**Inspired by the songs Kiss Me, and Notice Me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Kiss Me**_

The newly forming season of summer had awakened, splaying its true heat and beauty of and freedom for the youths trapped in school.

The sounds of rustling wind hovered through the air, whistling around the city as students of many ran home, screaming incoherent words of the freedom from school, or prison as many called it.

Though of course everyone loves freedom from their responsibilities such as school for a few months right?

Well this was soon to be answered as a group of fairly exotic looking teenagers passed by. A lanky teen with honey-brown eyes and shaggy blond hair smirked, jabbering away with his partner in crime; a teen with a rather large "horn" of brown hair.

"Man Tristan, this is gonna be da best summer ever. Going down to da beach, hanging with Serenity, and of course playing Duel Monsters!"

Tristan rolled his eyes as he smacked his best friend on the back. "Joey you seriously need a reality check. All you are going to do is hunt down Mai Valentine and flirt, and beg her to go to the beach so you can stare at her chest."

Joey blushed crimson as he playfully punched his bud. "Tristan, I told ya to shut yer trap. Besides that is in my agenda along with making sure you don't taint my sis's innocence."

The pointless chatter continued as the remainder of the group talked of their summer plans. Each of them was excited as they had just finished their final year in high school.

A young girl with short brown hair and cerulean blue eyes smiled as she walked along side of her best friend, Yuugi.

"Well I'm going to finally fulfill my dreams of going to New York. It took me four years and a lot of extra shifts at Burger World, but I leave first thing next week to achieve my dream in dancing!"

"That's great Tea! I'm so glad you finally managed to make it towards your dreams of becoming a dancer." Yuugi, the smallest member of the group stated.

The group consisted of Yuugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea'. They had all met in their freshman year, and become exceptionally close as well as one member of their group that had departed a few years back.

Tea' sighed as she ran a hand through her soft brown hair, tossing it to the side as she gazed down at Yuugi, frowning slightly as he stared off in deep thought.

"So Yuugi, what are you doing for the summer holidays?"

A few minutes passed by as the girl awaited her childhood friend's response, only to find that he was gazing out at the flashing lights of the local arcade.

"Yuugi?"

The small boy jumped as he looked up at her, amethyst eyes sparkling in the process.

"Sorry Tea'. Did you say something?"

"Yeah I was wondering what you are doing for summer break."

The smaller teen blushed scarlet as he shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes falling down towards the center of his chest. His entire form became stiff as he continued to gaze at his chest, hoping to see the one thing he had given up long ago, his millennium puzzle.

By now the group had stopped at the arcade, running into its entrance as they began to play the familiar fighting games and Duel Monsters. All except for Yuugi and Tea', who both sat down at a small table, drinking diet sodas.

Tea' sipped her soda through the straw, taking in the caffeine goodness that was given out. Her eyes glazed over in thought as she began to question the small eighteen year old next to her.

"Yuugi, you're thinking about him again aren't you?"

Yuugi propped his head on his arms as he gazed at Tea. "Excuse me?"

"You're thinking of _him_ aren't you?"

The question echoed through Yuugi's ears as he sighed heavily, kicking his feet beneath the table uncomfortably.

"Who do you mean?"

Cerulean blue eyes bore into Yuugi's own pure amethyst, both melding together as the blue irises penetrated the barriers of his soul.

"The other you," she whispered.

The now high school graduate groaned. "I can't stop thinking about him. I mean, I know it has been three years but it's still fresh in my mind. I miss him so much, that it's depressing the hell out of me. I can't get over his departure to the afterlife."

Tea' placed her empty diet soda glass on the table, now smiling sadly at her friend, placing her hands upon Yuugi's smaller ones.

"Yuugi I understand that you were a lot closer to him than we were, but, seriously it's time to let go. Your other self wouldn't want you to wallow in pity of his absence."

The small duelist banged his head on the table in frustration as Tea' could only watch Yuugi's attempts of relief.

Her eye softened as she thought of Yuugi's other self. The duo were so much alike and yet not in so many different ways. Both were confident in their dueling tactics, along with the confidence of their own abilities. Somehow no matter what way she thought of it, it always seemed that Yuugi and the other Yugi were one in the same, two peas in a pod, inseparable; almost as though they were meant for one another. Almost soul mates in a sense. But wait Yugi and his other self being soul mates? That was considered a taboo wasn't it?

The girl shook her head, freeing her thoughts of this interesting new topic of discussion. She needed to think of something less curious. Something that involved watching Joey get his ass defeated in Duel Monsters. With a devious smirk, the brunette walked over towards Joey, drawing the over enthusiastic boy into one of his raving fits.

"I could so beat Yuge' in a duel. You think I'm crazy now Tea' but just wait until you see his Dark Magician fall to the mercy of my Gilford the Lightening." Joey stated, crossing his arms in the form of his pure agonizing ways of his personality.

"We'll see Joey. We'll see."

Two hours, six duels, and three glasses of diet soda later, Yuugi sat tiredly, arms propped up on the table. His cards were strewn about in the random form of the dueling patterns. He had once again defeated his best friend in a duel, leaving him completely bored and now tired.

"Aw, Dammit! Yuge' what da hell are you doing? What do you say about giving me another chance of beating ya?" Joey pleaded, attempting to jut his bottom lip in approval of the duel.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance, showing off his agitation as he collected his cards together. "I'm sorry Joey, but I can't. I'm tired and I promised Grandpa that I would unload a new shipment of Full Metal Alchemist trading cards."

Brown eyes watered slightly as said owner of eyes frowned, pulling his own set of Duel Monsters cards into his hands. "Damn you guys actually carry those things? They are so rare and hard to find anywheres."

Yuugi simply shrugged as he waved them off, now slowly walking towards the exit as he felt a slight pressure around his small wrist. Fear of his former bullies plagued his naïve mind. He didn't want to live with the fear of his life on the line anymore. He wanted it to end now that he had saved the world once and for all. Silently, the boy breathed in deeply, raising his eyes towards the captor of his pale arm.

Amethyst locked onto familiar cerulean. Relief flooded through Yuugi as he blushed, tearing his gaze away from the face of his friend, falling onto that of the tiled floor.

"Tea'?"

Said female winked, affectionately patting Yuugi on top of the head.

"Yuugi, I was wondering if I could walk you home."

"Sure if you really want to."

Both teens strode out of the arcade, walking side by side, quietly observing the warm summer breeze that fluttered through the air. Both felt awkward, needing the serene silence of the walk as Tea began to think up more upon the subject of her purpose of accompanying Yuugi home.

The forbidden thoughts of her once childish crush upon Yuugi had long fallen through the gaps of her mind, leaving her with the thoughts of their complete devotion of friendship. She felt the need to explore the depths of Yugi and the other Yuugi's bond, anxiously hoping to find something that would aide her friend into a hopeful sense of his life.

Thus far the thoughts of the defeat upon the Doma gang and their orichalcos soul stealing cards drifted through her mind. The thoughts of dark Yuugi losing Yuugi's soul fell into perspective, along with the great sense of depression the once pharaoh had fallen into. Yami Yuugi's pleadings of finding his "light", his "'partner" "his other half"… So many different endearments given to just one person, the one person whose name translated to game, Yuugi.

A bond of complete devotion and love had formed between both light and darkness of Yuugi's soul. Yami and Yuugi had melded into one entity, becoming what they had both wanted since the dawn of time, completeness.

The moments of Yuugi zoning out of reality flashed through the next set of flashbacks, signaling the moments of the Yuugi's conversation through the soul rooms. Yuugi did this often, sometimes even in the middle of class and lunch hours. Yuugi had to be oblivious or naïve to have not realized the desire of his company with Yami. Pharaoh and light of the same soul held the same dense attitudes of the childish nature of concealing attraction. Yami and Yuugi were hopelessly in love.

Tea's cerulean eyes widened in realization. The pieces of this thought all fit into the grooves of truth. Both Yuugis held a great sense of love and compassion hidden with in their hearts and souls, one that ran more than skin deep.

Tea' sighed indefinitely as she came to the conclusion of her suspicion. She now needed to verify this with her young aspiring friend. She was going to prove once and for all that her friend held a great deal of pain with the loss of his one and only true love.

The lights of the pedestrian crossing flashed red, a hand of digital art paraded across the street sign, alerting both life-long friends of their next step of departure.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, sending vibrations of complete serenity towards passersby. The boy shifted his backpack uneasily, his nerves stood on end. The silence was beginning to crack what little sanity the boy had left from the entire world saving escapades. His attention was soon pulled free from the fogged silence of the walk home, now allowing him to gaze upon his friend's odd state of stance.

Tea' walked silently, arms wrapped around her backpack straps, gripping them tightly as she ignored all aspects of reality. Well all until young Yuugi decided to step in.

Said boy poked his friend on the arm, trying to catch her attention. After three pokes and no response the boy began to search his mind for an alternative motive on this attempt.

Smirking to himself, Yuugi poked the girl in her side, watching as her body convulsed into a fit of complete shock and ticklish instincts. Being a guy and being a friend of over seven years really had its benefits.

Startled blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a blush of the purest crimson crossed the agitated dancer's face. Tea' had been very agonized and surprised over her unusually shy friend's action, thus causing her to jumble out her thoughts into a quirky sentence.

"Yuugi, you are madly in love with your other self!"

The small duelist's eyes bulged out of their sockets, locking onto Tea's own widened orbs. A blush covered Yuugi's entire face, running towards the tips of his pale ears, along with the light shudder his body gave off.

"What the hell!"

Oh yes, this was going to be a very interesting chat…..

- - - - -

The outlandish thoughts of the term stated by his friend sprinted through his mind, sending waves of chaos and confusion through his small body.

Yuugi's usually shy nature completely dissipated from his form of naivety. He was now feeling the need to bring his full thoughts of Tea's declaration into view, debating her accusations of complete taboo.

"What the hell? Tea'? Where did you get that bizarre accusation from?" He argued, while wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

Said female rolled her cerulean eyes, hair blowing in the gentle breeze. "Yuugi, you are so naïve. All of the clues add up, along with the close bond that you both hold for one another, plus there is also the addition that you were completely torn apart from reality when he went into the afterlife."

The smaller teenager groaned, eyes darting across the vast set of shops in downtown Domino. The denial of everything mentioned from Tea' flooded through his ears, sending signals of complete annoyance through his visible emotions.

"Tea' that is ridiculous. He was the other half of my soul. He was like the best guy friend I ever had. The other me was nothing more than my friend who I felt obligated to treat as the brother I always wanted."

By now both teenagers had fallen into a bickering quarrel, sending objections and accusations towards the other. Neither of them noticed the bewildered plum eyes that observed their every interaction.

"Yuugi, admit it!"

"No! I will never admit that. You're crazy Tea', I would never look at him like that!"

Aggravation flooded through the scene. The owner of the curious plum eyes cleared his throat, alerting the attention of the two very startled high school graduates.

Two sets of widened eyes locked onto those of the plum, the ones that belonged to Yuugi's grandfather. Both Yuugi and Tea' squeaked, looking sheepishly at the aging man. This was becoming quite an odd predicament.

"Yuugi, what are you two bickering over?" Sugoroku questioned, ending his futile attempts of sweeping the concrete sidewalk.

The small duelist ran his fingers across the back of his head, smiling at his grandfather sheepishly. "Uhm, we weren't talking about anything interesting. Just a disagreement, that's all."

Sugoroku raised a dignified brow in suspicion, gazing at his grandson. "Yuugi, you have and will always be a terrible liar. Why don't you just tell me what this whole escapade was over?"

Meanwhile, Tea' stood there next to the two small Mutous. She tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms as she smirked down at Yuugi.

"I can answer that Mr. Mutou. I was just telling Yuugi that he is insanely in love with the one person who made an impact on his life."

'There now, maybe your grandfather will help me out on this Yuugi.' She thought.

Of course the aging Mutou's eyes widened, his eyes sparkled in mischief, and a smirk crossed his face as well. His perverted thoughts had kicked in.

Poor Yuugi barely had a chance to register this sudden change in his grandfather's actions as he felt a sturdy hand hit his back hard.

"Finally! Yuugi I thought you would never get yourself a girl friend, and Tea' none the less. It seems that you have your old man's charm." Sugoroku winked, nudging his annoyed grandson in the arm.

Yuugi's face fell into complete shock and embarrassment. His once cherubic cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he stared at the oh so interesting concrete side walk.

"Grandpa, you really need to stop reading those old romance novels or mangas, or whatever. No Tea' and I aren't dating. We are still just friends."

A disappointed look crossed Grandpa's face. "What? You mean that your flame is someone else?"

'I swear I wish lightening would strike me now.' Yuugi thought, as he smacked himself in the face.

"Never mind Grandpa. Just don't worry about it."

"But Yuugi?"

"No Grandpa!"

The gods must have been pissed off at Yuugi for his denial as the childish bickering ceased with the statement that set Yuugi's fate in stone.

"Yuugi loves Yami and he won't admit it."

The eight words of his denial hovered through his mind, sending his body into a shivering mess. He then began to contemplate his sentence of his grandfather's reaction. He was prepared to run upstairs and suffocate himself with a pillow as the next set of statements launched themselves into his mind.

"Lord only knows where the hell my grandson inherited his stubbornness from. I thought that I was the only one who noticed his attraction with the long gone pharaoh."

Tea blinked in surprise as she pulled a stray bang from her face. "You noticed to eh?"

"Of course, he always talks about him in the mornings, and screams his name when he is sleeping. I figured something was up with him."

'My life is hell and everyone around here suddenly wants me to become gay. I feel like I am in some messed up story created by a fan girl.' Yuugi thought, shuddering at the mentioning his present statement.

"I am not in love with Yami. Why the hell do you two think I'm gay!"

Plum and cerulean colored eyes locked onto Yuugi's own amethyst. Silence flared through the scene. The increase in pressure had occurred.

"You love bondage stylized leather, you are small and petite. You hold a great likeness towards a child at heart. You are so innocent and sweet, and you worshipped the other you in your spare time. Need I go on?" Tea' stated almost as if it was an everyday accusation.

Tired, twitching eyes of the duelist locked onto the game shop owners. "You have anything to add Grandpa?"

"Nope that about summarizes your characteristics Yuugi." An eerie smile was his response with this as Yuugi finally cracked from the pressure shivering yet again for the fifth time.

"That's it; I'm going to my room. I've had enough of this yami shipping business."

A few smirks and giggles floated through the air as the small duelist opened the front door, marching up the stairs as he groaned in exhaustion.

An hour had passed by as the small teen collapsed on his bed, eyes flickering across the pictures of Yami he had drawn out of sheer boredom.

Sparkling crimson eyes glittered in the sunlight, uncovering the vivid depths of the fiery irises of the other Yuugi. A light alabaster tan lined his skin, sending an illusion of pure possessiveness towards the boy's thoughts.

Kinky fantasies involving handcuffs, and a pleading Yami flashed through his so called naïve mind. A sexy sweating Yami pleading for his sensual touches that is.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief. "Where the hell did that come from!"

The boy shook his head as he tried to rid himself of these odd thoughts.

"No, this is wrong; I can't think of the other me like that. He was my best friend. I have no attraction to him. I have an attraction to him."

"Wait I do not have an attraction to him! Gods, this is going to consume me!"

Yuugi growled as he buried his face into his pillow, desperately trying to remove the thoughts of his other half from his memory.

The loss of Yami had affected Yuugi in more ways than one. He felt hollow, almost as though he no longer held the inner light that balanced his darkness. He felt as though the most important part of his life had been ripped away from his soul.

He missed Yami, hell he was missing him more than life itself.

His small hands clenched the bed sheets tight within his grasp, taking away the numb feeling of losing his other half to the afterlife. Tears began to cascade down Yuugi's cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"Yami why did you have to leave me? Why did you leave me alone? I never had the chance to say goodbye."

With this said, the boy fell into a restless slumber, plaguing his dreams with the kinky thoughts of his other moaning his name.

- - - - - - -

Swirls of color mixed together, flooding through the depths of the darkened shadows. Dark purple and crimson intertwined, spanning into the barriers of the shadows, splitting in the center of a doubled hallway. Two doorways came into perspective, one adorned in the colors of pure sky blue, and the other in rustic gold.

Chills crawled down Yuugi's back, causing his curiosity and adrenaline rate to increase. The pressure of the darkened atmosphere pressed down upon his very being, instincts of his light nature took form, shuddering under the presence. He need to get out of here, he needed the comfort that only his darkness possessed, the only touch of comfort that ceased to calm his ruffled state of emotion.

Yuugi's breathing came in the form of light pants, sweat poured across his forehead, falling into large beads down the sides of his face. The stinging sensation of the sweat and now large crystalline tears burned his eyes, sending his roused thoughts into an over killed soap opera.

Yami, the other Yuugi, partner, etc. These were all the names that he had used for his best friend and love interest. All except for the pharaoh' actual name, Atemu. The small boy scrunched up his nose in distaste. The name certainly didn't roll off the tip of his tongue any longer. It had taken a hold a foreign tone, completely drowning the complete train of thought of the duelist's state.

The eighteen year old drew his arms around himself, running his nimble fingers across his baby-blue pajamas, embossed in small golden stars. A blush crept across his face as he thought of who childish he looked in these. Eighteen and wearing the same pajamas he had worn so long ago.

His thoughts sprinted through his mind, cowering as the pros and cons of loving his darkness plagued his mind. He felt so alone, he wanted to know if he was committing a taboo. He needed to speak with the other half of his soul.

Yuugi's small footfalls met that of the stone flooring, echoing the rhythmic beat of his steps. His breathing fell labored again, causing him to pant faintly. Sweat continued to pour down his brow, clouding his vision. His once vibrant amethyst eyes dulled over, revealing nothing of his once charismatic personality, the light of his soul, the never ending smile that had always graced his lips. All loyalty, trust, and love had disappeared, leaving nothing in its wake. A hurricane of emotions plowed through his split heart, flooding the boundaries of his heart's chambers. The vacant spot that had held the memories of the pharaoh, drowned. All of the boy's memories and light had begun to shatter. Yuugi Mutou was no longer the innocent young light that had been present three years previous.

Yuugi's small body heaved in convulsion, sweeping back and fourth as the shadows slowly consumed what little of his remains. He blinked his eyes as tears continued to fall, blinding his acute vision. Everything began to swirl. The spectrum of color hovered through his large eyes, glazing his vision with the icing of darkness. The shadows were consuming his personality. He wouldn't last much longer.

A slim, almost grim smile crossed his face as he spoke to the shadows themselves.

"You have one yet again. You have your "Wielder of the shadows," your son from the pharaonic era. You have completed your tasks of separating us. Now fulfill your duties and end my pathetic life. I have no reason for living any longer." The words dripped from his mouth, dropping bits of poison from his sadistic tone. He had made his point clear towards the wielders of his fate. To kill or not to kill, now that was the question.

Silence met the confines of the darkened realm, or so Yuugi had called it. He honestly had no clue as to where he currently resided. All he noticed was the faint feelings of familiarity, and a slightly agonizing tug from his weakened heart.

This place of complete mystery held great importance towards the boy's past, if not future as well. His eyes blinked rapidly, gazing at the hovering shadows in front of his cowering form. The blackened haze of the shadows swirled and twisted, in obvious thought. The smooth contrast of cooled colors intertwined sending a calming sense of passion within the small duelist's distraught mind.

His eyes continued to become blurry, mirroring his calmed state of presence and thought as he began to feign the overwhelming pleasure that was soon to fall upon him. He couldn't sleep, he needed more information. What the hell was going on, and why did a soothing voice lull

Him into a light slumber?

Darkened amethyst jewels flickered with haze, a small lust growing as a set of ruby colored irises gazed down at him, twinkling in a faint shine of light. A sense of warmth and comfort concealed the basis of his body, locking away the pain, and the stray thoughts of his controversial attraction to a three thousand year old pharaoh.

Long lashes covered the boy's large eyes, concealing the innocent aura of his light-like nature. The unforgettable ruby eyes continued to silently observe the ka's small slumbering form. A small smile graced his lips as his fingertips caressed the boy's sensitive face.

"Light…"

- -------

A small body tossed and turned, spooning into the warmth of silk laded blankets. The softness of the cloth rubbed against his pale face, sending a wave of comfort through his stressed out body.

Small mewls of pleasure and comfort continued to commit themselves through the dense air.

Yuugi groaned slightly, blinking his eyes as the infamous and all familiar colors of pure cluttered haze flowed through his brain and eyes, causing a migraine to awaken in the near future.

Speckles of shadows danced upon the boy's lithe form, sending the familiar shivers of distaste down his spine. Yuugi rubbed at his eyes, blinking away the desire of sleeping for an eternity. After a few moments, the blurred vision of his eyes cleared, now giving him the desire and chance to view his current place of presence.

The lair of his holding held a vague since of familiarity to Yuugi. The entire space itself reflected that of ancient times in Egypt. Limestone covered the floor, shining as if it had been freshly polished. Precisely crafted, decorated statues of stone stood erect, glistening in a faint candlelight, deep carvings of hieroglyphics lined the center of each side, foretelling a millennia old story of history.

Yuugi cocked his head to the side, studying the pillars of stone. They radiated a sense of power and status of their owner, one that reminded him greatly of a powerful egotistical pharaoh, perhaps? He struggled with his memory, trying to decipher the name of the large columns of stone, feigning to remember what his other self had called them.

He scowled, furrowing his brows in deep thought as he stared at the item of thought.

"What are those things called? Why can't I remember?" Yuugi asked himself, folding his arms across his chest, pouting adorably; he wanted his answer.

The response to his answer ceased to exist as a cold wind fluttered through the air, freezing what little warmth this room held. The shadows fell into a full onset fury, spinning across the room, scaring Yuugi to no end. His amethyst eyes widened in fear as the shadows melded into one entity, forming the body of a small body within range. Colors of exotic ceruleans and rubies mixed together, outlining the irises of the incognito form. Pure blood ruby eyes locked onto Yuugi's own pure amethyst jewels, as an icy baritone voice echoed through the depths of the dank, cryptic room.

"Obelisks."

* * *

Yuugi's heart nearly failed on him as the familiar voice of his long lost friend echoed through the barriers of the Egyptian stylized room. He now remembered fully what the pillars were obelisks. The boy breathed in deeply, fiddling absently with the silk laded sheets drawn around his lithe, sweaty body. He shook fiercely as he attempted to find his voice in recognition with the person of his dreams.

"Atemu?"

Blazing crimson eyes shined, the figure nodded his head, stepping closer towards Yuugi's crouched form. The shadows eyes brimmed with happiness as he sat down next to the small boy, gazing fondly at him.

"Yes, aibou, it's me."

The small duelist watched with mirth as the shadows left the pharaoh's body, revealing his sun kissed bronze skin, and pharaonic regalia. Atemu smiled happily as he stroked Yuugi's hand, gazing at him with a blank, endearing smile.

"Atemu, how, why, I mean, how and why are you here? I thought you would be resting in the afterlife?"

A frown marred the other's face as he removed his hand from Yuugi's.

"You aren't happy to see me?"

Instantly, Yuugi felt guilt take toll upon his heart. He had upset his yami in less than five minutes. He was going to fall into the deepest pit in hell for this.

Gently, the eighteen year old pulled the spirit into an embrace, pulling the warm body of the Egyptian against his own soft one. Yuugi knew he and Yami both needed this small form of contact.

"No Atemu, I didn't mean it that way. I could never be happy without your presence. I was just curious as to how you were able to return to me." Yuugi smiled as he rested his head on Atemu's shoulder, waiting for the other male to reply.

"Aibou, please just call me Yami, and I understand you curiosity of my sudden appearance. I felt that we both had unfinished business, and I think it needs to be cleared from our wills."

The young light blinked perplexedly, lifting his head from the pharaoh's shoulder as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Unfinished business? What is it that we both need to clear from our uhm, wills?"

Amusement and admiration flickered through Yami's unreadable eyes. He smiled slightly, drawing Yuugi's smaller body towards him as he ran his fingers through the boy's petal-soft strands of hair.

"Yuugi, I know more than you may think. I watched over you daily since the day of my departure. I know the things that have flickered through your conversations with Tea' and your denial."

The addressed light's face fell slack, jaw dropping to the point of shock. A blush crept up on his slightly defined cheeks. He felt heat rise in his mind, as embarrassment took toll upon his entire body and mind.

'Why in the seven hells can I not have a day without everyone figuring out things before I even know?'

"I, I…. I do not suffer from denial Yami. I just I…"

The pharaoh's lips quirked into a smirk, drawing out his gaming personality as his brows rose in defiance. "You have no feelings for me my Aibou?"

"….."

Yami continued to seduce Yuugi with his ministrations, caressing the pale skin of his partner's arm. He was going to win this game of operation "Kiss Me."

"Are you telling me that after admitting it to yourself, and even dreaming about me hasn't changed your mind? Well what if I was to do this?"

Nimble fingers massaged Yuugi's jaw line, caressing the tender skin with definite care. A low purr began to erupt from the small boy's throat. He was already falling into the pharaoh's trap.

"I'll take it from that low purr that you are enjoying this my partner. Would you like to continue further?"

Yuugi mewled as he panted slightly, pushing his face deeper into the other's grasp, face becoming beet-red by the second.

'Do I dare give in? I do wish for a closer relationship with Yami? Do I care about what society will think of this situation, or do I follow my heart and take Yami as my lover?'

These and many other questions flowed through Yuugi's mind, all tugging him into different directions of the right pathway of his future. All until he felt his hormones pulsate through his veins. With this feeling set into stone, the teen had his decision made.

Hazy amethyst jewels gazed into the burning fiery of crimson. Yuugi smiled simply as he nuzzled his cheek into Yami's tanned hands.

"Aibou?"

"I admit it. For the past day, I have come to terms with the taboos of us becoming lovers. I felt that it wasn't something right for us until just now. I never thought I would see you again."

The pharaoh's ministrations ceased. Atemu blinked repeatedly, taking in the words lf his little light. It was now up to the final set of words of Yuugi. It was now or rejection.

"Yuugi, what are you saying?"

Yuugi took in a deep breath of air as he spoke softly. "I want to give whatever us a chance. Yami I want you to be the person I spend the rest of my days with."

Atemu grinned as he pulled Yuugi closer to him, drawing the boy's supple lips onto his own. On contact, both boys jumped as a jolt of electricity surged through their lips. Sparks were flying as they continued to deepen the simple kiss into that of a French. Yuugi moaned as Yami bit down on the smaller boy's lower lip, sucking on it gently. His tongue darted across the now swollen lips, begging for entrance.

Yuugi granted the pharaoh his desire, allowing the moist tongue to probe his moist cavern of a mouth.

Yami's eyes rolled back in his head as the sweet taste of Yugi's mouth drove him crazy. The paled taste of strawberries and crème lingered upon his tongue as he continued his exploration, all until he came into contact with Yuugi's lingering tongue.

Both muscles wrapped around the other, engaging in a duel of complete dominance. Neither were going to give up, neither were going to go lose.

The intense battle continued into the span of three minutes, all until Yuugi felt the needs of his body. He needed to breathe. With much reluctance, the boy pulled away, gasping and breathing deeply as his body took in it's much needed air.

Hazed amethyst and ruby eyes locked onto one another, melding into one entity as the pharaoh nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuugi's neck.

For the first time in both of their lives or second lives, Yuugi and Yami both felt complete and wanted. Both felt a stronger bond than that of a darkness and his light.

Both sat there for hours, talking and nuzzling, and enjoying the return of their love.

But of course all good things must come to an end.

A strange presence of a pull made itself known within Yuugi's mind. The shadows began to swirl around the newly bonded pair, something was up, something was wrong.

Yugi blinked repeatedly as he watch his beautiful pharaoh's face clench worry.

'What is going on?'

"Atemu, what is going on? Why are the shadows swirling around us?"

The Egyptian sighed as he patted Yuugi on top of the head. "Aibou, I'm afraid that it is time for me to return. There is a disturbance with my being here."

The duelist's face fell as he felt Yami embrace him tightly. "I promise, I will return soon my Aibou. Until then please just don't forget me. I will always be in your heart. We will meet again."

With that said, a bright, blinding light took form, blinding both occupants of the room. The shadows began to devour Atemu with their consistency, sending him away from Yuugi as a strained "I will love you always" fluttered through the air.

Yuugi's vision become nothing but darkness as he felt dead weight on his eyes, sending him into a dead weight sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Rays of sunlight poured through the window of the second story of the game shop, lighting the room of young Yuugi. The small boy blinked, opening his eyes as he groaned.

His amethyst eyes grew hazy as he yawned, feigning off the sleep that had yet to leave his system. His instincts drew him into a stance as he realized the lack of warmth in his body.

The boy gazed around his room, looking for his lover, only to find a mixture of clothing, CDS, and cards scattered across the floor.

Fear ran through his body, all of the events of his first kiss had phased through his mind, thus causing tears to flow down his cheeks.

"He, he left me. Why did he leave me? Yami told me he would return?" He asked himself, wiping at his face absently.

This was all he could think of. The betrayal that his lover had given him to go back to the afterlife had fallen into his mind. He wanted, no needed reassurance that Yami was coming back to him in more ways than one.

* * *

Days had passed since the thoughts of Yami drifted away, leaving Yuugi in the darkness of his now fully adult life. College, his job, and his grandfather kept him extremely busy. He hadn't felt any depression over the loss of his lover any longer.

He had come to terms with his memories of Yami as being nothing but an illusion, a dream in a few other ways. He had gained more experience with the loss of this and had learned that love wasn't always rainbows, and butterflies. Love was and is nothing but a game of the heart. It's like a box of chocolates, you never know what you are going to get.

Currently, Yuugi was standing behind the counter at the game shop, twiddling his thumbs as he remembered Yami's last words. "We will meet again Aibou. I will always be in your heart."

The words drifted through the teen's mind as he gazed at a rather decorative box of Full Metal Alchemist trading cards. He knew that Yami was not always with him in physical means, but in his heart and in the depths of the worlds beyond the living mortal plane. He was just happy to know that he had a place to hold the love of his pharaoh.

Yuugi sighed as he blew that annoying piece of his blonde bangs away from his face, rolling his eyes in agitation as he was awakened from his memories of Yami. The game shops front door creaked open, bells tingling in toll. A new customer had entered the store, thus causing Yuugi to drop his natural façade, now shining with a fake smile as he attempted to greet the gamer.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop. How may I help you today?"

A baritone chuckle erupted the clichéd speech.

"Hello Aibou."

Yuugi's face dropped into shock as he smirked to himself.

'It seems that he didn't lie after all. Now let's just see if I can get this to last longer than a nights dream.'

"Hello Desert Rose."

* * *

_**Fin. **_

_**Desert Rose is what Yuugi nicknamed Yami in a few of my other fics. I decided to use it in this one as well.  
**_


End file.
